A Rusted Past
by Dre
Summary: In Egypt, Malik purchses an old rusted iteam for Rikaju. But the iteam turns out more than it appears and now its dangers are out to destroy the one thing Rikaju loves most: Malik. No flaming please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh, or any of its characters. The only character that was invented by me is Rikaju. I also don't appriciate flaming, so don't pester me with complaints. Its called a fanfic for a reason, so don't accuse me of anything or curse at me. Now enjoy the story  
  
Late Afternoon, Egypt  
  
Rikaju, Malik and Isis are walking through a small town in Egypt. They are browsing dueling cards stands and other carts holding things to buy. Malik stops and examines one shop, It had many old relics and one of them caught his eye. He motioned over Isis and Rikaju. Rikaju came to Malik's side to see the iteam that had taken his attention. The iteam was old and rusty. You couldn't really tell what it was. It was circle shaped and had some triangle pieces hanging from the circlular shape. Malik picked it up. He examined it carefully  
  
Malik-For some reason, this old iteam looks so fimilar.But I just cant put my foot on where ive seen it.  
  
Rikaju looked at the iteam. She had also found it fimilar. Malik gave it to her. The second it touched her skin, Isis' millennium taulk began to glow emencly, and so did Malik's millennium rod. Malik watched the iteam for a moment, then asked the shop owner how much he wanted for it. The shop owner though it was an old piece of junk. There was a small fee, and Malik gladly paid it. When Rikaju handed the iteam to Malik, the other millennium iteams ceased to glow. Malik, a bit confused handed the iteam back to Rikaju  
  
Malik- You keep this. It seems to like you better.  
  
Malik walked on to the next shop. Rikaju watched him move on, then returned her eyes to the iteam. So fimilar and yet so strange.  
  
Dusk, Egypt.  
  
Malik, Isis and Rikaju arrived back at the Ishtar house. Rikaju was staying with the Ishtar family for a bit. Isis made up a bed for Rikaju in the guest bedroom. Malik said nothing since they had arrived home, and after making himself a small dinner, he disappeared into his own room. Rikaju couldn't help to notice that Malik was acting so strange. Ever since he bough that iteam for Rikaju, he had'nt talked much and barely seemed to notice anything. His strange behavior made Rikaju worry that the iteam was more than it appeared.much more.  
  
Author- Ok I hoped you liked that much of the story so far. Chapter 2 will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own yugioh or its characters. Please no flaming or rude comments.  
  
Night, Malik's room, Egypt  
  
Malik lay on his back on his bed, his arms folded behind his head. Yami Malik is out in spirit sitting on the very foot of the bed. Malik said nothing, and finally Yami Malik spoke up.  
  
"I cant help to notice Malik, that you attitude lately has been very.distant."  
  
Malik sat up. Now that it was a few years later since all those times with Yugi and the gang, Malik and his Yami had become friends, dispite the fact that Yami Malik had killed Bakura and attempted to destroy everyone eles. That was all behind them, and Yami Malik had softened a bit after a lot of convincing and help from his hikari. Malik looked at him, then to the floor in his room  
  
"I cant stop thinking about that iteam I bought for Rikaju. Its so strange how the iteam feels so fimilar."  
  
Y. Malik nods. "I too sensed something fimiliar about that iteam. Emence amounts of power where given off of it, and directed to me. Usually only millennium iteams can do that."  
  
After those words, Malik didn't say anything. Yami Malik sighed and returned to the soul chamber in the millennium rod. Malik layed himself back down in his bed and shortly fell asleep. But his sleep wasn't peaceful, not peaceful at all. That night, Malik had a horrible and disturbing dream.  
  
Malik's Dream  
  
Malik is standing in the middle of no where. His millennium rod is gone, and the darkness around him seems to swallow him whole. Suddely a bright light blinds him. Out of the light comes Rikaju, though she didn't look right. Her hairstyle was different, and her eyes looked very sinister. Malik stepped back, but as he did, he found himself on the edge of a cliff.  
  
The rusty old iteam, the one that Malik had bought for Rikaju, appeared out of no where. Suddely it begins to glow and the rusted covering begins to crack. Malik stares at it, bewilded and confused. But suddenly the evil Rikaju turns back to the Rikaju he knew well. As the iteam glows, it begins to swallow Rikaju up. "Help me Malik! Help!!!!" Malik looks at her horrified, and begins to run towards her. "No rika!" But before he could get to her, it was to late. The rusted form cracks and begins to fall off, but before Malik could see what the iteam was.  
  
He woke up. Malik sat on his bed, confused and disturbed. He shook his head, then layed back down, and soon he fell into a deep sleep, and this time he was sleeping comfortably.  
  
Author- Ok. That's chapter 2. hope your enjoying it so far. Chapter 3 will follow shortly 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own YuGiOh. Please no flaming or rude comments.  
  
Late Night, Ishtar Guest Bedroom, Egypt  
  
Rikaju layed comfortably on the bed, the old rusted iteam on the bedside table. She was sleeping, the only sounds heard in the room were the soft sounds of her breathing, and the creaking floor boards.  
  
Suddenly, the rusted iteam began to glow greatly. It moved a bit on the table, making a soft banging noise. Rikaju stirred in the bed, and was awoken. But when she looked at the iteam, it was no different than it was before, rusted and still. She yawned and layed back down, and fell asleep once again.  
  
Morning, Ishtar kitchen, Egypt  
  
Isis is standing over the stove, making breakfast. Rikaju comes from upstairs and walks over to Isis  
  
"Mmm.smells good."  
  
Isis smiles "Thank you. It will be done soon. Why don't you sit down"  
  
Rikaju takes a seat in one of the four chairs. Rishid walks in. Rikaju hadn't seen Rishid in a long time.  
  
"Hello Rishid. Long time no see!"  
  
Rishid smiles as he walks over to the table and sits next to her. "Morning, Lady Rikaju. We haven't seen each other in quiet some time"  
  
Suddenly, Malik comes downstairs. He looks at Rikaju and Rishid and sits down. Once again, he is silent and says nothing. Rikaju looks at him, then at Rishid. Isis brings over the breakfast and everyone eats. There was little discussion at the table, but once everyone was done, Rishid and Isis began a conversation. Rikaju was to deep in thought to pay attention. That iteam was bothering Malik and she could feel it. But what could she do?  
  
Malik lifted himself from the chair and headed for the door. Rikaju watched him for a moment, then followed him out. Malik was standing outside knowing Rikaju had came after him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Malik asked.  
  
"That iteam is bothering you, isn't it?" Rikaju replied.  
  
Malik shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it has. But for some reason I come to the same logic every time I think about what it could be, and let me tell you that I don't like what I find."  
  
Rikaju looked a bit surprised. "Oh, and whats that?"  
  
Malik closed his eyes. "A millennium iteam."  
  
Rikaju's eyes widened. A millennium iteam? Is that why the other millennium iteam's responded to its power? And how come it only reacted when Rikaju held it? Had it chosen her? This was all a bit overwhelming. Rikaju shook her head then looked at Malik. He was heading down the walk path to town.  
  
"Where are you going Malik?"  
  
"To town.where its safe."  
  
"Where its safe?" Rikaju repeated. What did he mean by that? Was there danger? Little did Rikaju know, there was great amounts of danger coming, experiences that would change her life.Forever  
  
Author-Ahaha. Chapter 3 complete. I know the chapters are a bit short, but I like leaving people hanging ^.^ Chapter 4 will follow shortly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh. Please no flames either, unless it has to do with making the story better ^^. Oh yes and anything inside -'s is Yami Malik speaking in Malik's head, and anything double - are Malik speaking to his yami inside his head.  
  
Outside the Ishtar house, Morning, Egypt  
  
Malik walked down the path to town. Rikaju was standing on the step by the house watching him leave. Malik made his way to town. As he left, moving father and father from Rikaju, his hikari argued with him through his mind.  
  
-You Baka. I cant beilive you left Rikaju there alone. Go back Malik-  
  
--No. The town will be much safer. Rishid and Isis will have enough sense to get out of there. In the mean time, I must get help --  
  
-But nothing has happened yet. How do you know anything will happen at all. Not all millennium iteam's have Yami's-  
  
--Yet is the key word. Its gonna happen, and you know it. Therefor the reason we need to contact Yugi, and Shaddi --  
  
-I think your getting a bit worked up. I mean, yes this is a dangerous situation, but nothing has happened yet. Perhaps our feelings are wrong and that old thing isn't even a millennium iteam, nor a threat.-  
  
Malik laughs. --I highly doubt that. It IS a millennium iteam, and a threat it will posses. Rikaju is a strong, determined person. I gaurentee you that if that iteam reacts with her feelings, her Yami will be born ten times stronger than she is. And she wont know how to control it, and chaos will strike. If we can attack the problem before it starts, we will save a life or two. --  
  
-Ok, but if the Yami is born while we are off rondeveiwing in town, Rikaju is left by herself to fend with a Yami that will be bent on killing everyone. That was a stupid thing to do. If we are getting help, we have to get it quick.-  
  
-- We are going to get Shaddi right now. And hopefully Yugi is still here from the last dueling tornament. I don't think he left for Japan yet, and if he did, we are in trouble. --  
  
-Then we must hurry!-  
  
Malik picked up a run to town, and they finally got to Shaddi's place. After some hurried explaining, Shaddi had agreed to help them trap the Yami in the iteam. But the question was still if they could get a hold of Yugi in time.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristen where already at the airport, preparing to leave for Japan. Malik and Shaddi came bursting through the door of the airport, and began scavaging the place for Yugi. Finally they found the gang.  
  
"Malik? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked in confusion. Malik, catching his breath explained as fast as he could. Yugi became concerned instantly and the whole gang was then moving out of the airport, and back to the Ishtar house. As Malik lead them to his home, he worried about Rikaju, and wondered if they would make it before the faithful awakening of that deadly Yami.  
  
Ishtar House, Midday, Egypt  
  
"Urg! I have the worse headache. Maybe I should go lay down." Rikaju rubbed her head and headed upstairs. Isis and Rishid had left to go into town to buy some more food. Rikaju had desided to stay behind because of her head pains. But now they grew worse.  
  
Rikaju layed down. The iteam glowed on the bedside. It began cracking, light sheading with every piece of rusted metal that fell from it. Rikaju moaned in the bed. Every time the iteam came closer to being revealed, her head ache got worse. Suddenly, every piece of rusted metal flew from the iteam, and there on the bedside, layed a glowing Millenium Ring.  
  
Rikaju rolled over in the bed to see it. Her eyes widened as she watched it hover in the air. A rope attached to it, and with emense force, it striked Rikaju's chest and strong around her neck. She moaned very loud, for it made her head ache at the peak of its pain and now her chest hurt from the glowing iteam.  
  
-Ha ha ha. Now that the iteam is re-born, I can be born. Now let me out Rikaju, be a good hikari and let me have the body!-  
  
"What, wh-at, or who is speaking to me?" Rikaju mumbled. She had lost most of her strength from the head aches and the blow to her chest. Her new Yami wouldn't have much problems being born with the body, for Rikaju couldn't fight it.  
  
-Now my good little Hikari, surrender the body to me and go to the soul chamber!-  
  
"No.No don't do this. Leave me alone!" Rikaju pleaded but it was all over. There was nothing she could do now, and the new Yami would be born and an un-stopable force would comence.  
  
Author-Well, a much longer chapter than the others. Will Malik be able to help Rikaju in time? Or is it all over? Find out in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh! Don't you notice how these disclaimers get annoying after the 3rd fanfic and 5th chapter? Hmmm which gives me an idea.anyways onto the fic.  
  
Ishtar Guest bedroom, Midday, Egypt  
  
Rikaju is curled up in a ball on the bed, tears falling from her face in pain, the ring is still glowing and her Yami spirit is out and still trying to get the body.  
  
"Come on you fool. You cannot stop my power and you know it. Just make it easy on your body and hand it over." The Yami protested. Rikaju shivered on the bed and rolled over.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I don't even know where you came from, and quiet frankly, I don't even care. Just go away."  
  
"I wont leave till I get the body I deserve. And you are getting weaker by the moment. Taking ther body will be easy, but I figured id spare you some pain. But, you want to have it your way. You'll continue to suffer until you cant suffer anymore. To the soul chamber you will go and I will be born using your body."  
  
Suddenly, Rikaju was blasted with some pain to her whole body. She shivered and suddenly couldn't hold on anymore. She was being drained of her strength and there wasn't much time left.  
  
Malik, Shaddi, and Yugi's gang came flying through the door. Malik rampaged up the stairs and slammed open Rikaju's door. He was horrified when he saw her laying on the bed practically dead. Everyone eles stayed back as Malik came to her side and lifted her limp body up.  
  
"Rika, say something." Malik pleaded.  
  
"Malik.please help. Some.thing..is happening. I cant fight this evil spirit within me. Its trying to take away my body. And the pain.its so bad.help.please"  
  
Malik looked at her, and gently laid her down. He placed his hand on her shoulder. With the last bit of strength she had she gently grabbed his arm. Malik didn't know what to do.  
  
"Rika, you have to hold on. That iteam, has a Yami. And the Yami is going to try to take your body. If it succeeds, you wont be able to get it back for a long time. Please Rika, try to hold on"  
  
But everything was lost. Rikaju couldn't fight it anymore, and all of her strength had disappeared. The Yami had succeeded. Malik backed away as a bright light swarmed Rikaju's body. The Yami took over. Rikaju's hair style was slightly different, more malicious looking. Her eyes had also changed, from their more soft appearance to a sinister look. The Yami stood up and pointed at Malik, who had now backed well away from her.  
  
"Heh, heh. I have been born, and now I will destroy this pitiful home and every soul in it!"  
  
Malik's eyes widened and so did everyone else's. Yugi urged everyone out seeing that this was turning ugly. As everyone hurried down the stairs, Malik refused to move. He could'nt hurt the body, because that would reflect on Rikaju's soul also. But he had to get rid of the Yami spirit so Rikaju would return. but how? His mind raced as he tried to figure out a way to solve this.  
  
-We have to get out of here Malik. Shes dangerous and theres nothing we can do. Just get out. We can try to save her once we are away from the Yami!- Yami Malik argued with his hikari and tried to urge him downstairs.  
  
Malik stubbornly ran downstairs and outside. His mind was still racing and all he could think about was Rikaju. She had never been sent to a soul chamber before. He worried about her as he left the house. He HAD to save her, and now.  
  
Author- Wahoo? I finished the chapter and now im stuck. Arg, im going to get something to eat. Chapter 6 will be up when my authors block leaves. 


End file.
